Elizabeth Kowalski
Elizabeth Kowalski is a character in the series, Brandon 10. Appearance Elizabeth takes on the appearance of an ordinary teenage Human female except she has blonde hair and blue eyes. In her casual wear, she wears a navy green canvas field jacket over a red shirt and black skinny jeans with brown cowboy boots. Her Eastern European clothes consist of a greenish brown shoulder-less dress that is sewed roughly. Her battle outfit is a very light grey layered armor that leaves her neck and chest area exposed. Personality Elizabeth is a very social and optimistic person. She likes to get to know the people she's talking to and really address the issues they have. She also stands for herself and doesn't let anyone keep her out of a fight wither that be physical or social. She is also determined and brave to achieve something as she exposed herself into the world in order to aid her country and faces against threats to her homeland. Powers and Abilities Elizabeth has the same power as any other Human Being but she possesses greater strength than the average female. She also knows great swordsmanship as well political terms and methods. Because of her status as a queen, she has the ability to convince the people of her country and control the politics within Zankotova. She also has access to political events outside of the country. Weaknesses Like every other Human Being, Elizabeth is not immune to any special attacks nor natural occurrences that can seriously injure her or worse, kill her. Biography Early life Elizabeth was born and raised in Zankotova and eventually took over as ruler of the country at a young age possibly involving something with her parents. Elizabeth saw the suffrage of the country and believed that they needed help from other nations. That's when she took the risk of exposing her country to the outside world and attempting to connect with other countries. In one attempt, Elizabeth had agreed with the terms of James Tompkins, who had an idea to install software that could scan for dimensional energies into the satellites of science facilities. Ultimate Conquest In another attempt, she held a charity event in San Diego, California that would support her country for connecting with other countries in the form of immigration/tourism. The event was hosted by Mr. Rouleau and Brandon 10 was a special guest during the event. She got acquainted with the two very easily. Brandon, however, was pulled from the conversation which appeared that she should get going. Back in Zankotova, Elizabeth awaits for the charity results and helps out her fellow Zankotovians in the process however, she runs into Brandon, once more, and his friends. Now knowing of the oncoming danger to her country, Elizabeth insists on fighting but is convinced by Brandon to aid her citizens and get to safety however she ignores getting to safety and joins the battle against Nomad after making sure everyone is safe. In the final battle against Nomad, Elizabeth uses her swordsmanship to defeat some of Nomad's minions and finish him off by throwing her sword at him, causing him to loose his grip and fall into the banishing portal. With Zankotova safe, Elizabeth reconsiders connecting with the outer countries and focuses on helping the current issues within. She also wants to give the outside world a chance to recover from the global attack. Relationships Family Friends Brandon Tennyson - Even though they hardly knew each other, there was a sudden spark of interest that appeared when they first met. Of course, while Elizabeth wanted to get to know him as an acquaintance only, Brandon felt that they were already friends when he attempted to convince her to do what he thought was the right thing. Elizabeth returns the gesture by saying that he should focus more on his relationship instead of her. Love Interests Other James Tompkins - Despite barely knowing each other, Elizabeth has reached out to James and they have been in touch for a while, setting terms and working together in order to get a program installed in their science facilities. Appearances Specials *Brandon 10: Ultimate Conquest (First Appearance) Trivia *The surname, Kowalski, is actually of Poland origin. *Elizabeth's name translates into abundance, a synonym of myriad which means countless. **Myriad is a city in Zankotova. *While it may seem unexplained in the film, Elizabeth's sword, after she threw it at Nomad, who was almost inside the portal, was thrown from the portal by the feedback of it collapsing on itself. This means when the portal closed, the force threw the sword back out rather it getting thrown inside. *Elizabeth is meant to have a special bond with her sword and even gave it a name. *Elizabeth is portrayed by Natalie Dormer in Ultimate Conquest. Gallery Elizabeth UC.png|Elizabeth in UC Category:Characters Category:Heroines Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Category:Brandon 10: Ultimate Hero Characters Category:Live-Action Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Sword Users